


Windows to the Past

by Celia_Cipher



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, NO ONE ELSE DIES SO DONT WORRY, Snooping, THE MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH IS JASPER, david and jasper lived in like 2018 so everyone is accepting as shit, max and the gang live in about 2025 or smth, those dang kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_Cipher/pseuds/Celia_Cipher
Summary: While snooping for something to bother David with, Max, Nikki, and Neil find a camera that documents Davids young life in the camp. They soon find something that they shouldn't have stumbled upon.





	Windows to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I noticed a severe lack of past Jasper x David fics, and in only like 2 hours, so don't think that it's too bad. 
> 
> Also, the inspiration for the song that they sing was from an animatic/animation practice that I saw on youtube, by impulsivekiddo! I thought it was just beautiful, and the art was so good, so I really wanted to include that in a fanfiction! Even though they had Jasper as a living counselor in their animation, I thought the idea was really cute. Please go watch and go give them their proper cred!

  
     "Hey, guys! I found a box!" Nikki yelled from a back closet. "It's all taped up!"  
     Max grimaced. "I don't know, Nikki. Knowing the stuff the Quartermaster does, we might not want to look at what's inside."  
Neil stepped forwards. "Let's peek inside. If it's something of the Quartermaster's, we'll put it away and leave, but if it's not, we'll take it. Sound all right?"  
Nikki nodded and began tearing at the tape with her teeth. She quickly pulled away and began to spit on the floor. "Eugh, it's all covered in dust!"  
Neil sighed. "I have some scissors." he stepped forward and cut the tape, hesitantly opening the box.  
Max looked inside, relieved at the fact that nothing of the Quartermaster's seemed to be in there. There was only a video camera, with some blue tape over the lens, labeled "Jasper."  
"Huh. Wasn't Jasper that kid on the island, or something? He lived there or something, right?" Nikki said. "That blond one that talked funny?"  
Max nodded. "I think so. I didn't really care what his name was. Why is his camera here?"  
Neil reached down and grabbed it. "Let's take it back to the tent. We can come back for the rest of the stuff if this leads anywhere."

They returned to their tent, careful not to wake any of the other campers, and sat in a circle on the floor.  
"Alright," Max said with a smile. "Let's see if this guy has any info on Camp Campbell, or even better, David."  
Neil reached over and pressed play, and the side screen flickered to life. As they peered at the screen, they were greeted by Jasper's smiling face.

"Hi, camera!" Jasper said with a smile. "And future me, probably. Hello, Future Me! I'm fourteen now, so have fun watching this when you're an adult!"  
He turned the camera away from his face to show the camp. There were campers milling around, and a few counselors talking to some kids or ushering them around. There were at least five, instead of only two, like now. Surprisingly, David wasn't one of them, and neither was Gwen.   
"My dad got me this camera for my birthday, so I'm taking it to showcase off the camp. Gosh," He sighed. "I sure love Camp."

Max scoffed. "Oh jeez, he's like David 2.0."  
Nikki shushed him and continued looking at the screen intently.

"So this is Joshua," a black boy waved at the camera. "This is Wendy," A short girl with long black hair grinned and turned away from the camera. "And this is Theo!" He focused on a chubby kid, who looked to be about 9 years old and gave the camera a big smile.  
Jasper continued to list campers until finally, his voice dropped to a whisper. "and I'm saving the best camper for last," He crept up behind a short redhead, who was sitting on a log and reading a book.  
Jasper took a deep breath when he was right behind him, and then screamed. "HEY DAVEY, WHATCHA READING?!"  
"Davey" fell off his log with a shriek, and then turned around with a glare. "Don't fucking do that!" He yelled back, kicking Jasper in the shin and throwing his book at the camera. "You're a piece of shit!"

Neil paused the video. "Hold on. Is this David?"  
Nikki scratched her head. "I think it is. How old is Jasper?"  
Max huffed. "Who cares? If this is really David as a kid, then we have an abundance of blackmail material!" He pressed play, ignoring the other campers complaints.

Jasper laughed. "Sorry, sorry. Seriously, what're you reading, Davey?"  
David stormed over to Jasper's feet and snatched up his book. "It's called Percy Jackson. Now go away."  
Jasper sighed. "Aw, don't be like that! I'm sorry. What's the book about?"  
David crossed his arms and looked away. "It's about a bunch of kids, and each of them has one parent that's a Greek god, and they have to learn to use their powers to kill monsters."  
Jasper sat on the log and patted the seat next to him. "Come on, sit! Sorry for startling you."  
David plopped down next to him, still glaring suspiciously. "You didn't startle me, fucking moron. Just shut up, and turn off your damn camera."  
"But Daaveeeey," Jasper whined. "It's for posterity!"  
David huffed. "If you must. Now what, then?"  
Jasper smiled. "I'm gonna ask you questions, and you're gonna answer them, 'kay?"  
David stood up. "Why the hell would I do that?"  
Jasper pulled him back down. "Come on! It's so our future selves can look back on this and laugh, obviously. Here, I'll go first. My favorite color is red, like auburn, and yours?"  
David blushed. "Um, purple."  
Jasper snickered. "Oh, come on, be more specific!"  
"Like the color of your flannel shirt, the one you always wear under the camp shirt." David blushed harder and turned away. "Are we done now?"  
Jasper smiled warmly. "Nope! What's your favorite thing about camp? I like hiking."  
David scoffed. "You should know this. I hate everything about the camp."

Max, Nikki, and Neil all gasped simultaneously. "He hated camp?" Nikki said in disbelief. "But....that doesn't make sense!"  
Neil simply stared. "Ok, but wait, was-is he gay? That conversation was pretty gay, guys."  
Max stared, before finally bursting into muffled laughter.   
His two bunkmates stared at him in confusion, until he finally quieted down. "Oh my god, this is the jackpot! Not only is he gay, but he hated the camp too! Oh, this is blackmail gold!" He quickly started the video again.

After around 20 more questions, David finally stood up. "Alright, I'm tired now, and we only have 5 more minutes to get to the campfire. You don't want them to take away your camera, right?"  
Jasper chuckled and stood up. "Yup!" He switched the camera off, and they walked to the campfire.

  
"Alright," Nikki started. "So we have a huge amount of information on David that we can use now."  
Max was still laughing. "So we have a bunch of useless information about the things he likes and doesn't like, the fact that he was a pretty gay kid, and his hatred for camp. That's a pretty good haul. Wanna watch the next one?"  
Neil nodded. "I'm even more curious now!"

The camera screen flickered to life around a campfire. Everyone looked about a year older, and Jasper whooped.   
"Hey, everyone! It works!"  
There was some cheering, and Jasper turned the camera around to face him and David. "Alright, so the camera got taken away by Mr. Campbell, even though it wasn't on, and it's been stuck in his shed since last summer. Gosh, was my dad furious."  
David laughed. He looked happier than he had the previous year, but still wasn't to the level of insane cheerfulness that he was with the current campers. "Gwen got it back for us. Say hi, Gwen!"  
They turned the camera around to face a shy, dark-skinned girl hunched next to the fire, holding a marshmallow on a stick. She waved timidly and turned away.  
Jasper laughed. "Alright, so, a lot has happened. Davey learned to play the guitar, and I got much better at singing. Also, we're now allowed to have campfire's again after Leo burnt his arm in the fire. He's fine now, but the cops were called, and we had to go through a whole thing, but that's all over now."  
In the background, someone yelled. "Sing for us!"  
Both David's and Jasper's heads snapped up.   
"Yeah, show the camera your duet!"  
"Yeah, do it!"  
Jasper handed the camera to a boy sitting next to them, and both him and David walked down to the center.   
There were cheers all around as one counselor handed David a guitar, and another brought two small logs forward for them to sit on.

They took a deep breath, and then David began to strum the guitar and closed his eyes.   
After a few chords, Jasper began to sing.

_"I would love to be your lonely neighbor_   
_The kind who asks you for a little sugar_   
_You invite me in, grab the coffee from the tin_   
_I want you now more than I did"_

David smiles, and then begins to sing his part.  
 _"I bite my tongue cause all I do is stutter_  
 _Tell me things you wouldn't tell your mother_  
 _I take your little hand cause I'd really love to dance_  
 _With you, across the kitchen floor"_

They both look at each other, and then harmonized together.   
_"Oh to dress up in your arms_  
 _Alone with nothing but our scars_  
 _I know that he/she won't love like I love you like I love you_  
 _Oh well, oh what am I to do?_  
 _Oh well, oh what am I to you?_

_You leave your keys underneath the doormat_  
 _You screen my calls, I wait for you to call back_  
 _The coast is clear tonight, so I'll meet you_ after _9_  
 _At our favorite spot, we don't even have to talk._

_Oh to dress up in your arms_   
_Alone with nothing but our scars_   
_I know that he/she won't love like I love you like I love you_   
_Oh well, oh what am I to do?_   
_Oh well, oh what am I to you?_

_You take all the time you need_   
_I'm sitting here so patiently_   
_But if you're gonna take forever, I hope I live forever less a day_   
_Cause I can't live without you next to me_   
_No, I can't live without you next to me_

_Oh to dress up in your arms_   
_Alone with nothing but our scars_

_Oh to dress up in your arms_   
_Alone with nothing but our scars_   
_I know that he/she won't love like I love you like I love you_   
_Oh well, oh what am I to do?_   
_Oh well, oh what am I to you?"_

They both faded out, and there was a long pause before everyone erupted into applause.  
"You're amazing!"  
"That sounded so good!"  
"Encore, encore!"

The camera was jostled up and down as the boy holding it scrambled to get a good shot. David handed the guitar to the counselor, and Jasper handed the logs to the other one.  
Everyone continued to praise them as they walked back to their seats, and Jasper grabbed the camera.   
"So, as you can see, we've been busy."n He said over the noise of the crowd.   
David scoffed and tried to put his hand over the lens. "Yeah, yeah, turn it off now. that's enough. Hide it before Campbell comes back."  
Jasper laughed and complied.

"Damn," Nikki said with an appreciative whistle. "They sounded good!"  
Neil nodded. "Wow, yeah! I didn't think that I would ever hear him sing anything other than his stupid camp song!"  
Max agreed. "Yeah, wow. I wonder what song that was? We should ask him."  
Nikki gasped. "Are you crazy? Then he would know that we watched the video! We should just sing it around him and see if he notices anything."  
Max tsked. "Like hell I'm singing. You can sing if you want."  
Nikki nodded. "Alright! I'll try it tomorrow! Let's try to learn the song."

After half an hour, Nikki had memorized the song, and the trio had agreed to sleep for a few hours before they would be woken up by David bursting into their tent insisting on activities in the early morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully, chapter two is on the way! I love kudos, and I love comments even more! I love constructive criticism, and suggestions! Thank you!
> 
> By the way, the song is "Lonely Neighbor" by Oh Honey


End file.
